Babysitting Natsu
by NeonGenesisMariChan
Summary: Here she was, trapped in her apartment with a pink headed pyro that she got stuck watching today while everyone else was out on a job. This had to be the craziest yet the best thing she had gotten herself roped into. NaLu


Hello again, my dear friends. Here I present to you a new NaLu one shot because I can *giggles*

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima who is my all time favorite mangaka and I aspire to be him. *bows***

* * *

This had to be the worse thing that she had ever gotten herself roped into.

The blonde sat at her desk attempting to work on her novel, the pink headed dragon slayer at the edge of her bed. He groaned, "I can't believe they got to go on that job without me!"

Lucy closed her eyes and bit down on the eraser of her pencil. Hard. She was currently stuck in her apartment, pretty much babysitting Natsu. You see, on his last job he had COMPLETELY destroyed a small village so master Makarov considered that it would be the best thing to punish him for a day, a day in which Erza, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Gray decided to take a major monster hunting job that paid 2 million jewels, and guess who got stuck monitoring the boy.

"Ugh! And Happy! How could he go on that job without me!? Not to mention that they let ice prick go! Ughhhhhhh!"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. Was he serious? He wasn't actually going to spend the whole time complaining was he? "They didn't let you go because you're reckless."

"Reckless? Would you prefer me to be 'reckmore'?" The male adding air quotes around the last word.

"That one wasn't even clever."

Natsu placed his hands behind his head as he fell back onto the girl's bed, "Really? I thought it was."

"You thought wrong."

"You thought I thought wrong."

Lucy slammed her head down on the desk. She did not have time for this. Natsu was being childish, and she needed to focus. "I don't know how Lisanna puts up with you."

Natsu's ears perked up at the name that the blonde mentioned as he sat back up with his legs crossed, "Lisanna? What about her?"

Lucy sighed. How could he still be so blind? Everyone in the entire guild, probably in all of Magnolia knew that Lisanna was crazy about the dragon slayer. It was only common sense to assume that the feeling was mutual. "Clueless." She whispered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Lucy pushed away from the desk and turned to face the boy, "Is that so?" She looked back at her desk, it was completely covered in papers but she had hardly written a thing. She sighed as she picked back up her pencil.

"By the way Luce, are you STILL writing that novel? You've been writing that since I first met you. It barely seems like you've made progress."

The blonde scowled. How dare he bring that up?! Couldn't he see that she was currently sitting down at her desk ATTEMPTING TO WRITE? No. Of course he didn't. She bit down on her pencil eraser once again.

"If I was writing a novel, it would be about a badass dragon. Yeah. A badass dragon and his feline best friend, they would go on these really cool adventures like monster hunting and stuff. And they'd travel with a smaller blue dragon, a girl cat, and obnoxious icicle clown, a bossy knight, and a princess who controlled the stars!"

Lucy raised a brow as she watched the boy lay on her bed, making odd hand gestures as he described his thoughts. He had pretty much just taken people from his everyday life and shoved them into a novel but hey, if she was that princess he was talking about, she wasn't complaining. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." The male launched himself forward and frowned. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde sitting at her desk and chewing on the end of her pencil, "C'mon Lucy! You're not even writing this down?" He threw his hand up in exasperation.

"What? You don't expect me to write down your story do you?"

"Of course I do! I'm spittin' out gold here and you're just sitting there!"

"I can't write your craziness because I'm too busy writing MY novel."

Natsu groaned and flopped back on the bed, "Hey. You know what you should write about?"

"Hm?" Lucy didn't actually want to listen, Natsu was really a distraction but she was at a loss for ideas, so she was up for anything.

"You should write about how Loke got those scratches on his back! Hahaha!"

Lucy smacked her forehead as the pink headed male bursted into laughter. She didn't need this distraction right now, she had work to do. Yet she had to admit, this had sort of peaked her interest. "What?"

"Oh. He didn't tell you? I figured he would've seeing as you guys have your whole celestial contracts and stuff..."

"What is it? Some girl?"

"Oh. SOME girl? It was more than just SOME girl, Luce. This girl was crazy, even Gray liked her! Oi! She was TOO MUCH."

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little jealous by his statement. It was one thing to have Loke, lots of girls did, but Gray too? Not to mention, the way Natsu was going on about her like she was some kind of goddess...that was considered an accomplishment. "Scratches on his back you say?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah from their intense make out sessions. Ice princess was SO pissed! It was sweet!"

Lucy bit her lip as her hand hovered over the ring of keys on her hip. Now Lucy Heartfilia wasn't exactly one to pry into others' love lives like that but maybe if Loke told her more about this chick, she would be inspired to write more romance in her novel. Not exactly calling Loke's various affairs with women, romance per se. Besides, he WAS her celestial spirit. He had to do what she told him to. She grabbed hold of her ring of keys and frantically searched for the right one. She grinned when she found it, "Open Gate of the Lion..." Natsu arched a brow curiously as she continued, "...Loke!"

The orange haired celestial spirit appeared, adjusting his glasses and widely smiling at the blonde girl. "Hello Lucy, may I say you look divine today."

"Sup, Loke. Tell me about the scratches on your back."

Yes. She would be getting straight to the point.

The spirit stuttered in disbelief, "W-Who told you about that?!"

The blonde smirked and bobbed her head over at the dragon slayer sitting upright in her bed, he grinned and waved.

"N-Natsu?"

"Oi! Loke! Sup guy!"

"You told her about Emma?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't say her name...!"

"That was a secret!"

Natsu stuck out a hand, "Uh, for your FYI it's not a secret if everyone already knows."

"LUCY DIDN'T KNOW!"

"That...is not my fault. Do not blame me because Lucy is a weirdo."

Lucy's mouth widened in complete and utter shock at the scene before her. Loke and Natsu were actually having an argument about this, the latter calling her a weirdo. Were they serious?

"How may I help you princess?"

To make matters worse.

"Virgo?"

"Virgo w-what are you doing here?!"

"Hey Virgin!"

Lucy facepalmed and turned her attention the the pyro, "Virgo, Natsu. VIR-GO." She looked back at the pink haired celestial spirit, "..Besides, what are you doing here? I know for a fact that I didn't summon you!"

The spirit nodded, "Hello big brother, hello master Natsu. No princess, you did not summon me but I sensed that you were in the presence of danger."

Lucy wanted to strangle herself. Big brother? Master Natsu? What the actual hell Virgo?! As for danger, she was not in the presence of it. Discomfort, annoyance? YES.

"W-What? If Lucy was in danger I could save her! What are you talking about Virgo? I'm right here!"

Natsu chuckled, "Seems like someone's a lil' insecure! Does all this have to do with Emma? Tsk. Tsk."

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!"

Lucy watched as the male spirit clutched his head, crying at Natsu's teasings. The dragon slayer smiled and patted down on Loke's hair, "It's all right. Luce isn't going to think any less of you because you've got a couple scratches." He switched his attention to Virgo, "By the way Vertigo, are you calling me danger?"

The female spirit scratched her head as she searched across the room, "I suppose so master Natsu. You seem to be the only other person here with princess."

"Danger hm?" The males stroked his chin, "Y'know, I like that."

"I'm happy you're pleased master Natsu."

Natsu stuck out a finger to the girl, "Uh uh uh. Master DANGER."

Lucy groaned as she smacked her head down on the desk. This was getting ridiculous. Since when did HER spirits refer to Natsu as master? They belonged to HER. SHE was their master! "VIRGO! GO BACK!"

The spirit looked over at her owner, she pressed her hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry princess. I haven't done my job, would you like to punish me?"

"NO VIRGO! GO BACK! LOKE! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TOO!"

The orange haired spirit looked over at her, tears still running down his face "I'm so sorry Lucy. She was just a fling I swear, her eyes...they were so hypnotic. I never intended for it to go that far...never THAT far!"

Lucy sighed, of course she'd be surrounded by a couple of psychos. She watched as the two spirits disappeared back into the celestial spirit world, leaving her with the dragon slayer that she was supposed to be watching. He looked at her curiously, "Now what?"

She sighed as she made her way over to her bed and flopped down on it, laying right next to where the boy was sitting. He peered over at her, their noses practically touching. She ran a hand through the ends of her blonde hair and bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable with their close proximity. "What? What is it?" She watched as the boy didn't respond and just narrowed his eyes as if he was searching for something, she repeated herself "What is it?" As she started to lift herself up on her elbows, the boy slunk back resting his palms down on his crossed legs.

"Nothing. I just don't get what you're all pissed off about."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah I know. I wanted to go on that job too but guess what? I couldn't. Neither could you...it's just..."

"Just what?'

"...Is it really that bad just spending time with me?"

Lucy frowned. She wasn't expecting that question. To be honest, no. Sure he was annoying, obnoxious, reckless, irresponsible, the list could go on forever. That's what made him Natsu, yet at the same time she loved every second of it. There would be times when she would crave his annoying, irresponsible, yet charming as hell personality...but, he...he belonged to Lisanna. Sure, he never came out and said it but he didn't have to. They were these adorable childhood friends and Lisanna always loved him.

Too bad for Lucy, that she did too.

But she wasn't Lisanna. If anything she was the Lisanna replacement, just there to fill the void. Now that Lisanna was back, there was no void.

"N-No..." She could hear herself mumble as she slowly got off the bed. She glanced at Natsu who was playing in the hem of her bed sheets, softly mumbling to himself. When she finally sat back at her desk, she heard him speak.

"Then why do you act all upset about it...?"

Lucy's eyes widened. She had been acting quite upset hadn't she? She didn't exactly mean too...she shook her head and smiled attempting to change the subject, "You're a handful. I will never understand how Lisanna puts up with you..."

"Why do you keep bringing up Lisanna?"

"Oh get a clue. She LIKES you. She's always LIKED you. And I'm pretty sure that you feel the same..."

Natsu raised a brow, why was Lucy acting all weirder than usual? "Of course I like Li-" Wait. It couldn't be...but it had to be, "...What do you mean by like? Do you mean like I like Happy...or like...Erza likes Jellal?"

"Jellal? How'd you know about that?"

Natsu crossed his arms smugly, "Happy tells me things."

Lucy sighed and position herself so that she had locked eyes with Natsu, "I guess...Erza and Jellal...?"

"But Erza wants to go on dates with Jellal and stuff!" Lucy gave him a look, "Happy. Tells. Me. Things."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"If it was Lisanna here instead of you, she'd probably make me watch some sappy movie and talk about feelings and stuff!"

Wait. 'If Lisanna was here instead of you'? Was Natsu comparing today to a date? Somehow in Natsu's crazy mind, did he consider this being a date with Lucy? Lucy bit her lip, she wanted to ask him to elaborate but what if she was wrong? What if he didn't consider this a date at all?

"Besides, I much rather spend that time here laughing with you."

"You weren't laughing with me. I wasn't laughing. You were laughing AT me."

"Could you blame me? Haha, you're just so weird Luce!"

"Thanks." She mumbled sarcastically as she turned back to the papers in front of her. If he didn't like Lisanna then whatever, but she wasn't going to sit here and just let him insult her.

"So yeah. I don't like Lisanna like that. Going on dates with her could never be as fun as they are with you!"

Lucy felt her heart stop as she bit down as hard as she could on her pencil eraser as she slowly turned to face the dragon slayer. Did she just hear him correctly? She looked at him as he gave her his usual toothy grin. She let the pencil drop to the floor, her mouth forming a perfect little 'O'. When she finally regained her composure, she cocked her head at him "D-Did you just say we go on dates?"

"Yeah." The boy looked at her in confusion, "Well don't we?"

"Do you think this is a date right now?"

"Isn't it?'

"B-But Erza likes Jellal, which is WHY she wants to go on dates with him..."

"Yeah I got that."

"...Do you know what a date is?"

Natsu frowned at the girl' slack of faith in him, "Yes. I do. It's when a guy and a girl hang out and do stuff together."

"Right. Because they like each other."

"Yes. I know. Gosh Luce, you're being repetitive now!"

"And Erza and Jellal...?"

"LIKE EACH OTHER! Gosh Lucy, you're such a weirdo."

"And we...?"

"We what?"

Lucy sighed and got back to work, "Never...nevermind Natsu."

"No. Not nevermind Natsu. I want to know what you're trying to say!"

The blonde bit down on her lip once more as she whipped her head back to the boy, "IWANTTOKNOWIFYOULIKEMEORNOT!" She took a few deep breaths, her face completely redder than Erza's hair as the boy pouted in confusion.

Great.

She had a crush on the most oblivious guy in all of Magnolia.

"Well of course I like ya', ya' weirdo!"

Lucy shrieked as he made his way over to her chair and slung his arm over her shoulder, the pink haired male continued "If I didn't like ya' why would we go out on dates?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, they had never gone out on dates...ever. What was this psycho talking about? She looked up at him, "Like how you like happy? Or like Erza and Jellal?"

"Well I wouldn't go on dates with Happy, so the other one."

Lucy stared at him, bewildered. Technically, this was like Natsu's peculiar way of confessing to her. This was the dragon slayer's odd way of saying that he liked her.

Like Erza liked Jellal.

"We've never gone on a date..."

Natsu grinned as he placed his hands behind his head, "We go on dates all the time. Every time we're together it's a date. What would you call this right now?"

It took Lucy by surprise that he considered THIS a date. She had considered it bad luck, a pain, babysitting duty. He had considered it a date.

"That's not how I remember it."

"I know for a fact that we haven't gone on a date Natsu."

"Fine. Fine. Let's start now."

Lucy raised a brow. Unconventional way of asking someone out?

Point Natsu.

She watched as Natsu cheekily smiled at her, and couldn't help but to smile herself. Maybe he didn't know what a date was. The female bit down on her pencil eraser, "So you like me? Like Erza likes Jellal?"

"I think I've already made myself clear."

Okay. So maybe he did like her.

"And what about Lisanna?"

"She's cool too. But I don't think I want to date her."

"And what is a date?"

"This."

Lucy chuckled to herself, "And who are you on a date with?"

"You."

Lucy chewed on her lip as she felt a blush creep onto her face, the male looked at her in confusion. "You're so weird Luce."

The blonde looked up at him and pouted disapprovingly, "I'm not weird!"

"Yuh-huh."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are. Embrace it."

"Why am I weird?!"

"Because you can't finish your novel but you insist you will. Because you keep mentioning Lisanna. Because you are repeatedly asking the same questions. Because you can't seem to understand anything that I say."

"I'm persistent."

"You're weird. But I probably wouldn't enjoy going on dates with you if you weren't."

Lucy sighed in defeat. Here she was, trapped in her apartment with a pink headed pyro that she got stuck watching today while everyone else was out on a job.

Apparently, their first date.

This had to be the craziest yet the best thing she had gotten herself roped into.

* * *

And that my dear friends was that start of something beautiful lol :D

So yes, how I do love NaLu.

Free free to leave me a review (reviews make me so happy) and I hope that you enjoy.

~Arigato, Mari :)


End file.
